


Mission: Collect then Kill

by PlatonicPilot



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Decapitation, Mild Gore, Murder, Vampire Hunter Reader, axe murder, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicPilot/pseuds/PlatonicPilot
Summary: A vampire hunter, (Y/N) (L/N), has been sent to the Sakamaki mansion with a simple mission:Collect then Kill.





	1. The Sakamakis

**Author's Note:**

> I never really liked this anime/game. I don't get how watching a weak-ass girl get abused by 10 asshole vampires is enjoyable. But, I've imagined all the boys getting slaughtered and decided to write about it, and since Yui is such a wimp, badass (Y/N) is going to handle it.

I paced angrily around my room, having just finished bandaging my neck due to a fresh bite, curtesy of Kanato. 'Why the hell do I even put up with this?!' I mentally screamed before scolding myself. 'You have a job to do. Get. It. Together.' I'm a vampire hunter and I was sent to the Sakamaki mansion for a simple mission: Collect information on the Sakamaki brothers and the murders they've committed, then execute them. I'd already gotten all the data my team needed and sent it in, but a major delay was occurring on whether I'd gotten everything we needed or whether they had to stay alive so I could find out more.

I groaned and flopped onto the bed that had previously belonged to Yui Komori. I had taken her place in captivity with the idiotic vampires two months after we had gotten her out. My teammates had caused a bit of a ruckus during their escape, but Yui had been saved and taken back to the base as a safety measurement. Knowing that such an innocent girl was under the care of my team was my main comfort while staying there, along with imagining the brothers' mutilated bodies.  
I glanced at my motionless phone that rested on the nightstand. "Patience (Y/N)," I muttered to myself, "You'll get your reward. Just wait."

•••

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

My eyes snapped open, awoken from my light nap at the sound of vibrating. I whipped my head around to the bedside table and saw my phone alerting me of a call. With lighting speed I snatched up the phone and answered the call, "Hello?" I said, trying to keep my cool.  
"Hey dude, it's time." My partner, Tabby, chirped happily.  
I inhaled sharply, "You mean...?" I trailed off hopefully.  
"It's go time! Code Red, baby!" Tabby cheered before hanging up. I held back a yell of my own as I leaped off the bed and yanked my bedside drawer open. Digging past papers, pencils and books, I drew the item hidden at the bottom; my silver hunting knife, made for the express purpose of killing vampires. "I wish I'd been able to bring my axe or chainsaw, but this'll do." I sighed, but soon smiled at the thought of finally completing the mission.

"Oi! Ore-sama is thirsty, give me your blood!" An annoying voice rang out behind me, causing me to grin to myself before turning to face him, my knife hidden behind my back. "O-oh, I didn't notice you were there." I faked fear, slumping my shoulders as he made his way over to me, acting as if I knew I couldn't escape. As soon as Ayato got within arms reach, I whipped out my knife and lunged forward, driving it into his gut. I heard him let out a gasp of pain and I smirked at his ear before whispering,  
"Oh Ayato, I'm afraid I'm not letting you or anyone have my blood anymore. You see, I'm a vampire hunter, and I was sent here for the sole purpose of collecting information about your family and then killing all of you. I just played the role of a 'weak little girl' to make sure none of you suspected anything.

"Do you know how infuriating it is to know you're strong enough to take your enemies down, but being ordered not to do so? I was practically going insane, but thankfully, my waiting has paid off and I get to slaughter you and your brothers." I pulled my knife out of his stomach and he immediately dropped to his knees, clearly in too much pain to stand. 'Pathetic' I tutted in my head, letting out a crazed laugh as he lifted his head up and gazed at me in fear and horror. "Aww, don't worry." I cooed mockingly, "You won't be separated from your brothers for long. You'll see them all real soon-" I lifted my knife over my head and shot him an insane grin, "In HELL!" I brought the knife down into his chest, killing him and splattering blood all over my clothes. I hummed contently, yanking my knife back out and skipped out the door, walking down the hall towards the game room, "One down, five more left to go~" I giggled to myself.  
This is why I love my job.


	2. The Mukamis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is now in the Mukami's home with murder on the mind. And after the painful wait, she's planning on having fun with this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've killed off six of the fandom's husbandos...time to slaughter the other four!

I sat my suitcase down by my bed and looked around the room...before throwing myself onto the bed a screaming into a pillow. Because fuck this! It hadn't even been a week since the Sakamaki mission before I was sent to another house of vampires for the exact same reason: Collect information about the brothers and the crimes they've done, then kill them. As much as I love slaughtering vampires, could my team have not sent someone else? Was it really necessary for me to complete this task? "Stop being a little b*tch" I scolded myself quietly, standing back up and heading to the door. The faster I got the information on these humanoid mosquitoes, the faster I was out of there. After all, the same delay couldn't happen twice, right?

Three months. That's how long I was stuck there. Three. Fucking. Months. The temptation to grab one of the Mukami brothers by the scruff of the neck and throw him out a five story window was so high, that I actually had to start meditating just to retrain myself. That's how bad it got.  
So the moment my phone started ringing, I remembered why life was worth living.  
"Sorry it took so long," Tabby said once I'd smacked the answer button. "Their pasts were fucking hard to piece together, but we've got everything now. How Kou got his magic eye bullshit connected everything, so it's finally time to go ballistic! Julius Caesar the motherfuckers!" She cackled before hanging up. I felt as though I had just gotten my Hogwarts letter, I was so happy. Biting my hand to muffle my screech of joy, I leaped off my bed and started preparing. I quickly packed up all my stuff into my suitcase and dropped it off the balcony, watching it land in a rose bush. Yuma would not be pleased by that, but I didn't care. It's not like he'd have enough time on earth to find out. I went back to my bed and crouched beside it, pulling out what seemed to be a large gym bag. Grinning at the knowledge of what the bag held, I casually waltzed out of my room and down the hall, going towards the large front doors as if I wasn't living with four controlling fucks. "Okay, I'm leaving! Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder. I gripped the door handle and smirked as I heard a small static sound behind me,  
"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice asked and I turned around to find the four Mukamis stood right behind me, Ruki right at the forefront.  
"What part of 'I'm leaving' did you not understand?" I questioned, tilting my head in fake innocence.  
"I happen to believe that I never said you could leave, Livestock." Ruki retorted, looking down at me as if I was a moron. 'Ohhh, here comes the fun part' I thought, growing more excited as I replied,  
"Unfortunately, I don't give a fuck about what you say, Ruki. If I want to leave, I will do as I damn well please." I chirped, grinning as I saw his eyebrow twitch. Kou looked mildly amused, Yuma looked very frustrated and Azusa looked like he was is his own little world. I took note that the other brothers weren't saying anything, but I chalked that up to them not wanting to deal with my, supposed, idiocy. 'Please say it. Please, oh please say it! I know you want to, I know you-'  
"Just because you managed to escaped the Sakamakis does not mean you can act like you're superior. This is our house, and you shall abide to the rules."  
'Fuck yeah!' I had an internal celebration, as Ruki had just set up exactly what I had been planning to say.  
They had been told that I'd escaped from the clutches of the Sakamakis, and had ended up here so I could 'remain useful'. It was obviously bullsh*t, and I was surprised that they didn't know what actually happened to them. But, I guess if they don't care enough to go look at the remains of the mansion, then all the better for me. 

A slow grin spread across my face after Ruki finished his claim, making the brothers blink in confusion at my reaction. "Oh, but Ruki, I didn't escape the Sakamakis." The Mukamis looked at me incredulously, which only made me laugh like a crazy woman. Which I technically am, "I killed them." The room went dead quiet, the four boys looking at me as if waiting for me to yell, 'Just kidding!' Of course, I did not.  
"I very much doubt that." Ruki scoffed after a minute of silence, "If those creatures were dead, I'm sure we would have known about it." I smirked evilly at the quartet, before reaching into my pocket and pulling out nine photos, tossing them to the eldest. He caught them in surprise, before holding them out to see them all at once, his brothers gathering around behind him, and made several noises of shock. Six of the photos were lone shots of each Sakamaki brother corpse, the seventh being a group picture after I had brought all the bodies into a pile. The second last photo was the mansion on fire, then the last being the rubble after the fire destroyed everything.

To explain the last two pictures, we'd needed a coverup for why they were dead. The six brothers were, obviously, very popular at school, so people would notice if all of them disappeared. Everyone would eventually find out they died and question how, so a house fire was the simplest way out of it. That, and I wanted to burn the mansion down.

The Mukamis were looking at me in shock, clearly trying to process the fact that the girl they'd been terrorizing for three months had already killed six of their kind. I giggled and reached down into my gym bag, "I was with the Sakamakis for a reason; to learn about them, then kill them. I am here for the exact same reason, and now that I have information on all of you-" I pulled my silver axe out of the bag and held it up with a crazed grin, "It's about time you four met the same fate."  
And I attacked. I lunged forward and swung my axe across the top of Ruki's head, cutting it clean in half and spraying blood and cerebellum all over. I immediately whipped around to Yuma, who looked ready to fight, and brought it down harshly into his abdomen; pushing him down and leaving him to die with viscera bubbling grotesquely from the wound. I felt a presence directly behind me and I jammed the hilt of the axe backwards, eliciting a grunt from the vampire behind me. I turned swiftly and let out a joyful scream as I raised the blade over my head. Kou jumped in front of Azusa in a pathetic attempt to protect him, and I brought my axe down. He lifted his left arm up to block my attack, but only ended up losing his entire forearm. Kou screamed in agony before I planted the axe into the centre of his head, quickly killing him. I saw Azusa try to teleport away, but I threw my axe like a boomerang and sliced off his head.  
I calmly took my axe back and looked down at the broken bodies around me, barely noticing the blood that covered my clothes and skin. Yuma grunted and tried to stand back up, but I immediately brought the blade down into his chest, making him yell in pain and fall back down. "Give it up, Yuma. You're not going to survive this." I said softly, almost as if I was trying to comfort him.  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a large packet of matches. "Now watch as your home burns around you." I lit one match and tossed it onto the nearest couch, which instantly caught fire. I threw another lit match onto a carpet, with the same result. I continued to light and spread the matches all around me, before turning on my heels and walking out the door.  
I retrieved my belongings from the bush and walked a small distance away from the mansion, casually sitting down and watching the old building fall apart with a happy sigh.

A few of my heavy lifter team mates went back there, minutes after the mansion collapsed, and dug through the rubble.  
As planned, there were no survivors.


End file.
